Moving on
by Brilanna
Summary: It's a story about leaving and moving on, about coming back and coming home... I don't know, where this gets me, just read, review and maybe enjoy... :
1. Chapter I

Promise to hold you close and pray

**So, this is the first chapter of a new story… :) I hope, you like it, so just let me know… **

**It's short, I know, but more will come, if you're interested! :D **

**Love to all, Brill!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe The Tribe or any of the characters, although I'd love to… ;) The words used in the first chapter are from the song "Falling away with you" by Muse.**

**Moving on**

**Chapter I**

_Promise to hold you close and pray  
watching the fantasies decay  
nothing will ever stay the same_

She slowly lowered her eyes and looked onto her feet. What had she done? What the hell was she thinking? She looked up again and into his brown eyes, in which she could see the hurt and anger he felt.

"And what about our promises? Don't they mean a thing to you?", his voice was little more than a whisper. "Jay…", she pleaded, wanting to take a step forward and just embrace him, but she couldn't. What had been said, had been said. It was over. She bit her lip, unable to say anything more. He just stood there some more minutes, then he turned away from her. "Alright.", he said. His voice cold and aloof. "Then I guess you'd better go."

Ebony took a last look at his back and turned then herself. She closed the door quietly behind her. It was by then, that a silent tear fell down onto the ground.

_A__nd all of the love we threw away  
and all of the hopes we've cherished fade  
making the same mistakes again…_

She made her way through the corridor, reaching a large door at its end. She opened it and stepped out into the last beams of sunlight, sparkling on puddles on the ground. She had no idea whether she had made the right choice. Whether choosing freedom over love was exactly what she should have done. She had always been independent, living all on her own, never caring about what others thought about her. And then? He had entered her life, leaving her in a complete mess the first day they had met…


	2. Chapter 2

Moving on

**HERE'S CHAPTER II, SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE THIS ONE, BUT MY EXAMS TOOK NEARLY ALL MY TIME. ****THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! LOTS OF LOVE, Brill!**

**Moving on**

**Chapter II**

_FLASHBACK_

_Ebony sighed and let her head sink onto her folded arms that were lying on her desk. It was more than three hours now that she had sat down to get things done for college, but it seemed to her as if somebody had erased everything that she had learnt in the last months. _

_She sat back and took a look around the library. People were sitting, engrossed in their books and notations. She shook her head, the sun was shining brightly outside the windows, it was obviously not the right day for learning._

'_That must be why all the others refused to come with me…', she thought to herself and started drawing little ornaments onto her psychology book. Suddenly, a voice called her back into reality. "Mind, if I take a seat?", a male voice asked. She looked up, a boy was standing next to her, his blonde hair fell into his face, a smile playing around his lips. She raised an eyebrow. "Why should I?", she asked back and put her stuff to the side…_

_FLASHBACK END_

_When the aching is over_

_I hope we can talk again_

_I hope that you'll understand me_

_I wonder if I ever will…__1_

She remembered nearly nothing from her way back home. The familiar streets, the familiar houses seemed strange to her in a way she couldn't recall. It was more than pain that she felt, it was more than feeling simply miserable. She never wanted to do this, but what should she have done otherwise? Lying once more? Pretending not to have done what she had done? No, she couldn't do that… Although she didn't understand herself these days. Everything had gotten so difficult, almost unbearable. 'It's not his fault…', a tiny voice inside her head whispered and she knew too damn well that it was right. It was not his fault. It was her own.

She unlocked the door to her apartment and switched the lights on. Since she had moved to college, she lived here with her sister Siva. Siva wasn't around, she had gone to some expedition for the weekend. Ebony went inside the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. If she only knew how to make things right…

_FLASHBACK_

_For a while both of them sat quietly next to each other, both of them concentrating on their books. Nevertheless, Ebony managed to have a look at his silhouette from time to time. She had never seen him here, he must have moved here this summer. He wore black trousers and a fitting shirt of some band Ebony didn't know. Which was strange, as she knew a lot about music. _

"_Mind having a coffee with me?", he suddenly said. She looked at him, just realizing how deep brown eyes he had. She smirked and with a glance outside the window at the clear blue sky, she answered "Why not?". _

_FLASHBACK END_

Taking a look at the picture of the two of them on her bedside table, Ebony switched off the lights. But as she was lying there in the darkness, with no sound around her, she couldn't help herself.

A single tear slid down her cheek, followed by many others.

Tears for lost chances.

Chances to be happy.

1 Krezip – Everything and more


End file.
